gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Starting your own Gran Turismo Wiki
Translate this page Image:Dodge Viper Create Your Own.png|450px default Gran Turismo Wiki/Create So, you want to start your very own Gran Turismo Wiki? Fortunately, it's a pretty simple process. Before clicking the banner above, you should read through this short guide which will walk you through the process step-by-step. Step 1: Make sure there isn't another Gran Turismo Wiki in your language This can be done simply by taking a look at our languages portal. If your language is not listed, that means there is no Gran Turismo Wiki in your language. If there is, you can still be helpful by contributing to that wiki! Step 2: Request it If there isn't a GTW in your language, you can go ahead and request it at the Wikia Requests Wiki. 2.1: What to name your wiki For organizational purposes, it's best to name your wiki "Gran Turismo Wiki language's word for "in" language". For instance, the name for the Portuguese Gran Turismo Wiki is Gran Turismo Wiki em Portugues. 2.2: Choosing a URL Creating a URL (address) for your Gran Turismo Wiki is simple. First, choose a language. To do this, look at the bottom of the page where it says "Your wiki will be in English (change)," and hit "Change". A menu will pop up, and you can select your language from there. Selecting a language will add that language's abbreviation to the URL box. After that's done, you can add either "gran-turismo.wikia.com" or "granturismo.wikia.com" to the URL. Once you're done naming your Gran Turismo Wiki and giving it a URL, click Next. 2.3: Describing your wiki Next, you'll be asked to describe your wiki. This description will appear on the main page. Although this is by no means a rule, it's probably a good idea to use something like the following description: Gran Tuirsmo Wiki is a wiki for fans of the Gran Turismo series of racing games. Our focus is to cover everything in the GT universe, from cars, to tracks, and everything else. When you get finished with the description, you'll need to choose a category from the dropdown menu at the bottom of the page. Since GTW is about a series of video games, you'll want to select "Gaming". 2.4: Selecting a theme After clicking Next, you'll be asked to select a theme. Choose whichever one you like; after requesting that your wiki be added to the Gran Turismo Wiki family, Gp75motorsports will come over and ask for administrative rights so that he may change the wiki's theme to match GT-EN's. If you don't know how to promote someone to an administrator, he will clear it up for you. 2.5: Creating a "placeholder" main page After you've selected the theme and clicked "Next", your wiki should be created, and you should be brought to your main page. What follows is completely optional. If you want, you can create a "placeholder" main page by clicking the "Edit" button and typing/adding whatever you want. Step 3: Get your wiki added to the GTW family For this, you have one of two options. The first one is by notifying Gp75motorsports here, or by posting here. Gp75motorsports will message you back on your talk page with a message saying that your wiki has been added to the family after he creates a banner. He will also give you a few pointers for getting your wiki up and running. Questions Can I use my own theme for my Gran Turismo Wiki? Certainly! However, the wiki must have an active community; otherwise, we'll change it to GT-EN's default New Formula Red theme in order to improve loading times when switching between wikis in the family.